Devils meet Duelist
by Dragons123d
Summary: Alan Simpson may have had a normal life until he started going to Kuoh Academy and made friends with Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. That was until he was hit in the back on his first 'date' with Yuuma, well his life just took a turn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Several Hundred years in the Past, Egypt.**_

The shadow games were destroying the land, monsters that the magicians and Pharaohs controlled were turning the world into a wasteland. The Nameless Pharaoh was on the verge of sealing the magic away for good when a sudden wielder of shadow magic appeared and placed his hand on the young king's shoulder.

"Pharaoh, stop this at once. You will die if you follow through with it!" The man said sharply, his black raven hair moving in the raging wind storm.

"If I don't go through with this then Egypt will be destroyed for good!" The Pharaoh shot back.

"Then let me finish the job, Pharaoh. I have the strength to finish it and seal the power away for good!" The man said, pulling the young Pharaoh away from the shadow binding circle that he had been standing in.

"No, I need to finish this, it is my duty as Pharaoh, Gorutial!" Pharaoh said, only to be shoved away by Gorutial.

Gorutial started chanting as he stepped into the circle, his power activating the bindings that would trap the shadow realms magic for good. The nameless Pharaoh watched as the powerful shadow wielder took his place and sacrificed himself for the young king. The beasts that the king of Egypt and his court controlled appeared and started vanishing into stone slabs, trapping them inside. Gorutial fell to one knee, he never stopped chanting as when the final monsters, the Egyptian Gods Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra were sealed into their stone slabs.

Gorutial collapsed as the shadow magic circle stopped glowing and coughed up a puddle of blood, he had used so much magic to finish the spell.

The Pharaoh tried to heal his friend but was stopped.

"If you heal me now, we won't meet in the future, Pharaoh. So, let me die this time and we'll meet again in the future." Gorutial grinned before he died in the Pharaoh's arms.

 ** _Present Day, Kuoh Academy, Japan._**

Alan Simpson looked up at the Academy, his face showing a slight smile beginning to form on his lips. The transfer from America started walking, remembering how he had gotten into the academy by a rare chance. Kuoh Academy, from what he had heard, used to be an all-girl school until recently when the new administrator, Mr. Gremory, allowed boys to enter the school. He had sent a filled out form to enter the school, even though it was near impossible to get accepted onto the school, and by some miracle, Alan had gotten into the school.

That had been several weeks ago, and he had gotten to know many people, mostly girls. He was one of the few people that went to Kuoh Academy that played Duel Monsters, his prowess in the game made a name for him though he didn't mind that the men of the school were angry at him for making friends with the two bombshells of the school, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Rias was a very interesting teenager, most men would beg to be her friend and all Alan had just asked Rias if she would be his friend, no strings attached. She had accepted and the two were very close, almost to the point they looked like they had mental conversations with each other. Rias was also the President of the Occult Research Club, though Alan guessed that it was for Rias' friend to meet and nobody's the wiser.

Akeno was a BDSM, though it was pretty funny when she had taken the 'perverted trio' out for the girls Kendo Club. She only showed her true self with her friends and the rest of the time it was a mask. Alan learned that Akeno was very protective of the people she was close to, though she was very imaginative with some of her 'punishments' that she had thought up.

The rest of the day was spent working on his homework and learning in class, that was until a girl walked up to him and asked him out. It was out of the blue, though he was the gentleman and accepted the offer. When he asked for her name, she told him that it was Yuuma Amano. When school finally was finished, Yuuma was waiting for him at the front doors, a smile on her face.

The two talked as the headed towards the park and Alan was caught off guard when Yuuma asked him something.

"Alan, could you die for me?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I asked, could you please die for me?" Yuuma asked again, before her outfit changed into a very revealing one and she had crow black feathered wings.

Alan's instincts were on high alert, something was forcing his hand to move to activate his duel disk. He pulled out a card and put it on his disk, the beast appearing and roaring at the winged Yuuma. The massive blue-eyes white dragon roared in rage as it stared at Yuuma, who was gulping like a fish out of water. Alan felt like something was off, the blue-eyes was way too real to even be a hologram.

"You're using shadow magic?!" Yuuma yelled at him, fear in her eyes.

"Shadow magic? What are you talking about?!" Alan shouted back.

The blue-eyes, however, was losing its patience quickly. Alan could feel the power of the dragon and he could only follow through with the command "Blue-Eyes! Destroy her with White Lightning!"

The massive dragon's maw opened and unleashed a beam of white power. The attack hit Yuuma head on and blasted her back into the park's fountain. She screamed, this attack was even more powerful than a normal devil's attack! When the attack ended, Alan watched as Yuuma's burnt and bruised body pulled itself up out of the fountain. Alan held his hand out just in case she did anything else, Yuuma just gave him a sorrowful look before he let out a scream as something hit him from behind.

The dragon turned and blasted the person that attacked it's master from behind into oblivion before roaring at the retreating form of Yuuma, Alan felt his life leaving his body. Looking down, Alan found his stomach pierced by a bright white spear weapon. This is how he was going to die then? Death by a white spear thing in a park, he collapsed in his own blood as his body gave out. He was going in and out of blackness when he heard Rias' voice coming from above him.

Alan forced himself onto his elbows, he heard someone gasp but he would not die like this! Alan looked up, his eyes meeting Rias', who was shocked.

"Grrr, this is the most embarrassing moment in my life right now. I'm dieing while my friends are watching me, maybe I'm already dead and in limbo?" Alan started rambling before collapsing again. He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he woke up, he was in his bed and he wasn't alone. Looking over his shoulder, he found a sleeping Rias holding him like he would vanish if she let go. The one thing that made this situation worse was that they were not wearing anything!

'So, I guess I'm alive then that's good. But, this is going to be very interesting explanation when Rias decides to wake up.' Alan thought as he made himself more comfortable in his bed. He had seen many crazy things in his life, this wasn't even one of the top ten.

Alan felt Rias pull him closer to her body, Alan was beginning to feel like an oversized teddy bear. At least he had his own place in Japan that was close to the Academy so he was never late. He then heard Rias waking up, so he turned to face her, though it was difficult when her grip was around him. Rias rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave Alan a small smile before hugging him. How did his life come to this?


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the Occult Research Club's main area, Alan was looking over his duel disk for any damages that may have occurred when he fell to the ground last night. Seeing that there wasn't any, Alan then looked over his dueling deck, making sure he hadn't lost any of his cards.

"What's that?" Alan looked up at Rias' [Queen], Akeno, who was holding a tea filled cup in her hands.

"This is my duel disk, for Duel monsters," Alan answered before taking the tea and drinking it, it was really good, "Thanks for the tea."

"My pleasure, ara ara!" Akeno chuckled before sitting across from him, smiling and picked up a card from the coffee table, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Alan nodded before pulling out the other two Blue-eyes from his deck "Me and Kaiba, you know the guy that runs Kaiba Corp., have three Blue-Eye White Dragon's each. Kiba was kind of angry that I had his three dragons as well, but the creator of Duel Monsters gave my Dragons to me as a parting gift before he left to the Dueling Kingdom tournament on his private Island."

Akeno looked over each of the dragons carefully before handing them back to Alan, a look of understanding appearing on her face. Alan then pulled his custom monsters that he had gotten from a drawing by Pegasus, the same cards he had read about on the fan-fiction website that the writer, Dragons123d, had created for his _Hearts of painted Black_ series. He had all of the cards and several others he had created himself, creating a versatile deck that fit his personality perfectly.

Picking up the deck and shuffling it, Alan placed it back into it's place on the Dueling Disk before looking at the black haired girl in front of him. The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Rias holding a book in her hands.

"Alan," Rias said making him look up.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Rias walked over and placed the book in front of the duelist, the picture showed an ancient device that looked like an old version of a duel disk that was made of stone. Alan then had a memory flash before his eyes but it was so quick that he had no recollection of it after it was over.

"Is that a dueling disk?" He asked.

"Yes, a {Sacred Gear} Dueling Disk that was wielded by a Nameless Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. From what I can tell from the text, it said that there was two of them at the height of the time known as the 'Shadow Games' era. It was lost when the Nameless Pharaoh sealed off the power from his followers to save Egypt from Chaos."

"But your Duel Disk has the aura of a {Sacred Gear} around it, so maybe its the second gear from Egypt?" Rias finished, looking at Alan with a critical eye.

Alan thought about it, it would make sense because the Blue-Eyes he had summoned practically destroyed that Yuuma with its white lightning attack. He was a devil now, so maybe his power would work more fluidly? Na, that was a terrible sounding hypothesis!

"I'm going to get some fresh air, ok?" Alan said as he got up and left the ORC, his head swirling with the information he had gotten.

His feet moved Alan to the park, it was so natural to find himself there after a long day of school. He would usually face off against other duelist here as well, they had skill and power but no tactics and strategies to fall back on if their first plan failed on them. Alan was the reigning champion of Kuoh Academy, but he never rubbed it into anyones face after he won a duel. Though he had heard that Yugi Muto would be arriving in town in a few days, he was Yugi's pen pal since his first year here.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy that beat Raynare with a dragon!"

Alan spun around and saw a man in a trench coat and a fedora, flipping a coin in his hand. The man gave off an aura like the fallen angel from last night, Alan activated his duel disk just in case.

"What do you want?" Alan asked, making the man chuckle.

"I want to finish the job that Raynare never got to finish." He replied as a spear made of light appeared in his left hand.

Alan let instinct take over as he drew a card before placing it in defence mode in the monster zone. The monster...er...man appeared, carrying a oversized shield before slamming it down in front of them with a grunt. Big-shield Gardna had appeared, the man threw his spear at Gardna with a grin. The spear shattered when it connected with the massive shield, taking the man aback.

Alan drew five more cards and played Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, both looked at the fallen angel with a dark look.

"Alan, who is this creepy guy?" Dark Magician Girl asked, using her staff to point at the fallen angel.

"Never got his name, Milly, all I know it that he's a fallen angel." Alan answered. "Dark Magician! Milly! Use Dark Magic Attack!"

The magicians' staff's glowed with an otherworldly power before they unleashed it together at the man, who roared as he blasted back by the force of the attack. The man got up, grunting and holding his chest. Gardna then charged, bashing his shield into the man's head and knocked him out cold onto the pavement, grunting with the weight of the shield. Alan then felt a familiar presence coming from behind him, spinning around, Alan saw that it was Rias and Akeno, who had looks of shock on their faces.

"Oh, hey…" Alan said to the girls while rubbing the back of his head, this was not a good.

Milly landed next to Alan, Dark Magician right behind her, Gardna muttered something before he vanished into his card.

"Hi!" Milly greeted, "I'm Milly or Dark Magician Girl and this is my teacher, Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician inclined his head politely but said nothing, he wasn't a talker. Milly shook Rias' and Akeno's hand before returning to Alan's side. Rias gained her composer first and introduced herself, then Akeno introduced herself as well. Rias turned to Alan with a glint in her eye, making Alan tense up.

"Alan, mind explaining why Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are in you deck? Yugi Muto is supposed to be the only one to have them." Rias asked.

Milly beat Alan to it, "Alan is the only duelist to own the second pair of ultra rare cards like me and my teacher, and that's also why he has three Blue-eyes white dragons and Big Shield Gardna."

"Milly! Please stop!" Alan groaned, Dark Magician placed his hand on Alan's shoulder, his student could be very...talkative...at times.

"Sorry, but its true, Alan!" Milly said in a very serious voice, making Alan cringe a little.

"Besides, Alan can summon me and my teacher at will, but he prefers the card method." Milly finished with a big grin.

Rias raised her eyebrow at that, Alan was now officially embarrassed completely. Akeno was giggling behind her hand, Dark Magician then coughed, making everyone look at him.

"My student is correct about Alan being able to summon us at will, the Pharaoh can as well because he was our first master. But, he gave us, in a sense, to Alan long ago, as a gift for protecting him after a failed murder attempt in his very court. Alan, however, has played 'Duel Monsters' for so long that he has a habit of summoning us through the cards instead, which doesn't drain his magic reserves if he summoned us with his will." Dark Magician explained.

"Could I go home now? Please, I need to sleep on this!" Alan asked, in reality, he wanted to stop having his powers explained to him on the night after he was reincarnated as a [Bishop] of Rias' peerage.

"Well, you can, but only if you allow both Dark Magician and Milly stay out of their cards." Rias said, making Milly go wide eyed.

"Fine, yeah, you win, Rias." Alan sighed in defeat, Dark Magician looked slightly taken aback.

"You're sure about this, Alan?" The master magician asked.

"Yes, but you and Milly will have to practice with the rest of the Peerage on your powers, ok?"

"Of Course, Alan." Dark Magician answered with a bow of his head.

 **Friday-Duel Monsters school Championship**

Alan watched as the duelists faced off against one another to get to him. It had been two days since he had defeated the fallen angel and had saved an ex-nun from a insane priest on thursday, Asia was the girl's name and she had been reincarnated as a [Pawn] in the peerage. Milly had taken to teaching Asia about magic, under the supervision of Dark Magician, and had helped the ex-nun with her gear, {Twilight Healing}.

"Alan? Is that you?"

Alan looked around and saw a short boy in blue pants and blue jacket, spiky black and yellow hair, and a strange upside down pyramid on a chain around his neck.

"Yugi Muto?" Alan asked in shock.

"Yep, thats me!" Yugi said with a grin.

Alan smiled widely at the dueling king, Yugi was just like he said he was from the letters they had written to each other.

"You here to duel or watch, dueling king?" Alan asked jokingly.

"Well, if you're up to it!" Yugi replied.

Activating his duel disk, Alan grinned as he drew his five cards, waiting for Yugi to do the same. What shocked him was that Yugi seemed to grow older and his voice changed as well.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!" Yugi declared.

Alan drew his card before he said "I set one monster face down and end my turn with two face down cards."

The cards appeared and Yugi drew his card and said "I activate my trap card _Ryganki_!"

Storm clouds appeared but Alan grinned "I activate your trap cards counter!"

The machine appeared and dissipated the lightning bolt into nothing. Yugi was smiling as he played _Celtic Warrior_ in attack mode before ending his turn with one face down card. They were gathering a crowd, Alan grinned as he drew his card.

"I play double summon! Then I tribute my two monsters on the field to summon _Dark Magician_!" Alan declared, making the crowd murmur in surprise.

The two cards vanished and Dark Magician took their place, spinning his staff as he made his grand entrance onto the field. Yugi nodded to the tall wizard who bow his head slightly back.

"Next, I play the spell card _Bond between teacher and student_ and summon _Dark Magician Girl_ to my side of the field!" Alan called as Milly appeared next to her teacher, smiling broadly.

"Well then, Alan, I see that you have improved dramatically." Yugi complemented making Alan grin in pride.

"Well, I'm not finished yet because you can say goodbye to your _Celtic Warrior_! _Dark Magician Girl_ attack his warrior!"

The _Celtic Warrior_ exploded into nothing as _Dark Magician Girl_ blasted it away. Alan then used the spell card _Dark Magic Twin Burst_ and blasted what was left of Yugi's LP into nothing, ending the duel. Yugi was about to say something until Alan was hit in the side by a light spear.

"ALAN!" Yugi roared in surprise.

Dark Magician and his apprentice turned as one and sent another Dark Magic Twin Burst attack into the attacker, knocking her out of the sky. Asia was with Rias as they ran to Alan's side, Asia started to heal him as he pulled out a trap card from his deck and activated it. Mirror Force's effect activated, blocking anymore light spears from hurting the crowds of onlookers.

"This is going to take a lot of mind magic to fix." Rias muttered as she started using her powers to make the students and adults leave and forget about what had happened.

Yugi pulled out his _Curse of Dragon_ and placed it on his duel disk, the mighty skeletal dragon roared before attacking the fallen angels with its fiery breath. Alan got up and pulled out four cards from his deck, placing them on his duel disk before he roared "I summon you _BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON_!"

The three blue-eyes appeared before fusing together as one, the three headed dragon roared before joining its draconic brother in battle. This day just got even worse!


End file.
